Best night ever
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: More Smellershot! (Does this really surprise you?) So, sum it up! Random party at the Freedom Fighters place, and Smellerbee gets a nosebleed. (Darn those fists and plates!) Longshot cleans her up... and doesn't sound interesting, does it? Well, it's better than I lead it off to be! So, read please! Rated T for one bad word. (Oh snap!) I own nothing. Make sure to leave me a review!


**Random typing. Should really get back to scars... nah. So, as you can tell, I like Smellershot. O I write a lot of Smellershot fics. **

**Don't like them? Then don't read them.**

* * *

**Simple enough.**

Smellerbee walked around the crowded camp, tired. There were so many people here, and she had no idea why. They had come at eight at night, right before she went to sleep. Or, tried to go to sleep. They were **loud. **Banging on pots and pans, yelling and screaming, throwing stuff at the windows. It was well past midnight now, and she was getting mad. Tomorrow was her day for earlier watch, and she was already behind in sleep.

She sighed and ducked as a person swung at her, missing her and hitting the tree. He stumbled backwards and fell on his bottom, winning laughter from his friends.

"Damn drunk people," Smellerbee muttered to herself, speeding up.

She looked behind her to see the man and his friends still laughing. She let out another sigh, then started falling towards the ground. She hit it hard, causing her to curse out in surprise. On the ground, she looked up to see her boyfriend, Longshot, staring down at her from under his laugh. He was smiling as he pulled his leg back towards him, watching as she scrambled back up to her feet.

"Jerk," she mumbled, brushing herself off. She felt his lips press to her cheek. She gave a small smile and avoided eye contact. "Fine... I forgive you," she said, looking back up at him. "But you better not do that again!" She punched him on the arm, hard.

He winced and rubbed his shoulder where she had punched her. But his smile soon appeared again. Smellerbee may have been a crazy girl, but he still loved her.

"Look out!"

Smellerbee and Longshot turned just in time to see a plate flying through the air, hitting Smellerbee right in her face.

"Spirits!" She cried, throwing her hands up to cover her nose. "It's bleeding, it's bleeding!"

Longshot carefully removed Smellerbee's hands from her nose to see if she was right. Sure enough, her nose was bleeding, badly.

"I need to go clean this up," she said, quickly turning away from him.

"'Bee, wa-"

To late. As soon as she turned around, another drunken young man swung his fist out at her and fit her right in her face.

Smellerbee fell to the ground, one hand trying to slow her fall, the other still covering her nose. She landed on her butt with a small thud.

"You jerk!" She cried, her voice muffled slightly from her hand. "Watch where your punching!"

"You watch where your standing." Came the drunk reply.

"I'll watch where I'm-" She was cut off by Longshot helping her up. He took her hand and helped her back to her room, where there were no people.

Smellerbee sat on her bed, her one hand still covering her nose.

"Now my hand is bloody," she whined, pulling her hand back a little to look at it.

Longshot dug through Smellerbee's drawers, looking for her bandages and tissues.

"Top drawer to the right, underneath my shirts. Don't mess anything up. Because if you do, I'll kill you." Smellerbee said, watching him. She had switched her hands, wiping the other one on her pants.

Longshot looked over at her, an eyebrow raised. 'Organized much?' he seemed to ask with his eyes.

"OCD," Smellerbee said, as if it was nothing. She wiped the rest of the blood onto the other leg of her pants, making sure the blood stain was even. "You know about this."

'Oh... right.' He replies sheepishly, opening the drawer she had said to. Sure enough, there it as. Her first-aid kit. He opened it up and quickly cleaned her up, her nose finally not bleeding.

"Am I done?" She asked as he pinched her nose.

He nodded then bent down and gave her a kiss on her lips, still pinching her nose.

She pushed him away, laughing. "Do you really have to pinch my nose?"

No reply, just another kiss. And another, and another.

_Best night ever. _

* * *

**Can I has a review please? :3**

**I'm working on another Smellershot fic right now (no! Really? XD )It's a song fic. It's kind of hard for me. Heh, but I can do it!**

**Whoa, I got really off topic! . **

**So, reveiw me please? :) **


End file.
